Favourite Things
by MyFantasyDreams
Summary: A funny little tale of oddness and song


~*~ INTRO~*~

_The Fellowship has gathered for the last time.  
Boromir has been thrown into the river (after the uruk-hai killed him) and everyone is having a party!!! as Frodo and Sam are about too leave them Aragorn (who has rather drank a lot more that the others) decides too cheer every one up with a song ! _

~*~END INTRO~*~ 

~*~ Begin story ~*~

"My dear friends," Aragorn mumbled staggering into a tree "Why are you all so sad?? " Aragorn tripped over a rock "Let me cheer you all with a song!" Legolas grabs Aragorn just before he falls into a hole....

_" What hole ?" Legolas says looking confused. "My dear Legolas..... " says the author( aka ME )"... the hole that will conveniently appear round about now....." ...a large cartoon hole appears in the ground! Legolas grabs Aragorn the second before he falls to his doom!!_

" Aragorn are you sure that's is a good idea, you're in no fit state to sing" Legolas says helping Merry and Pippin tie Aragorn to a rock (to prevent further confusions!!) "YES, of course it's a good idea " Aragorn shouted ... and so he started singing,( very badly, very slurred and out of tune) a well known song that's supposes to make everyone happy . . .

~*~*~*~*~  
_**Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens;  
Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens;  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings;  
These are a few of my favourite things.**_

Cream-colored ponies and crisp apple strudels;  
Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles;  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings;  
These are a few of my favourite things.

Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes;  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes;  
Silver-white winters that melt into springs;  
These are a few of my favourite things.

When the dog bites,  
When the bee stings,  
When I'm feeling sad,  
I simply remember my favourite things,  
And then I don't feel so bad. 

"WELL . . . Do you like it ? " Aragorn called two inches across to the others. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin suddenly stood up and started clapping. Gimli looked unimpressed and Legolas looked from Aragorn to the river and back again, wondering if drunken fools floated or not. Legolas didn't mind songs, he even enjoyed them AS LONG as it wasn't Aragorn singing them, especially when he was drunk  
"Well I don't like the words" said Aragorn and he started Singing again. Legolas groaned inwardly and hit his head against a tree. Hard. It hurt! But not as badly as Aragorn singing.

_Legolas looked at the author (aka me) and muttered something about his hair getting ruffled to which I simply answered "Legolas there is at least five hair and make-up artists on set to clean you up afterwards." as if it where the most obvious thing in the world . . . which it wasn't. This is because -:-  
1) I hadn't told anyone about it  
and 2) I knew what would have happened if I had told them. And that is exactly what happened next. All the characters forgetting everything about the story and ran off to see the make-up artists..  
__Half an hour later__  
" Ohhh don't you look beautiful…!!!" I snap grumpily in my I'm-the-director-and-you-have-put-me-in-a-bad-mood voice. " Ohhh do you think?, well I had a wash and blow-dry, and then I had . . . " Legolas starts "ENOUGH ALREADY" I scream "GET BACK TO THE STORY . . . NOW"_

So where were we? ….. Ahh yes 

"Well I don't like the words" said Aragorn and he started singing again making up his own words. Legolas groaned inwardly and hit his head against a tree. Hard. It hurt! But not as badly as Aragorn singing.

~*~*~*~*~  
_**Rangers and soldiers all fighting the dark lord  
Sauron is losing and orcs fall to the sword;  
Uruk-hai and cave trolls all tied up with strings;  
These are a few of my favourite things.**_

Fighting the Ring Wraiths and slaying the nine;  
Owning the world, yes it shall all be mine;  
Wizards and Elf Lords and horses with wings;  
These are a few of my favourite things.

When the orc bites,  
When the troll stings,  
When I'm feeling sad,  
I simply remember my favourite things,  
And then I don't feel so bad. 

Legolas wiped tears out of his eye's, the pain was death-defying. Suddenly he realised that Aragorn had stopped singing, but still the pain worn on. A pain in his side like that of daggers being slowly pushed into his ribs on both side by Merry and Pippin . . . Wait a minute! Merry was hit lightly over the head with a stick of candy, conveniently placed in Legolas' hand, and Pippin was pushed into the black hole only to be spat back out again.  
The fellowship looked at each other and laughed like loons on loony pills. Mean while Frodo dicided to write the same song in his own words . . . But that's the next chapter!


End file.
